wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Agnes Suto-Tuuha
Jászberény, Jász-Nagykun-Szolnok, Hungary |Row 5 title = Height |Row 5 info = 5 ft. 5 in. |Row 6 title = Years on National team |Row 6 info = 2011-2019 |Row 7 title = Club |Row 7 info = Alppilan Salamat; Gerpla Gymnastics Club (former) |Row 8 title = Coach(es) |Row 8 info = Lajos Kiss, Gudmundur Beynjoldsson, Katalin Ujszigeti |Row 9 title = Current status |Row 9 info = Retired |Row 10 title = Twitter |Row 10 info = @agnesuto‎}} Agnes Suto-Tuuha (born October 8 in Jászberény) is a retired Hungarian-born Icelandic gymnast. She formerly competed for Hungary, before moving to Reykjavík in Iceland for her parents to coach gymnastics. Her best events are uneven bars and balance beam. She's fluent in Hungarian, Icelandic, and English. Suto has a tumblr, and posted updates and pictures during various competitions she participates in.tumblr Career Early Career Suto started training in gymnastics at her mother's gym in Budapest. When she was older, her mother was offered a coaching job in Iceland, when a group of Icelandic gymnasts came to her gym for a training camp. Her family moved there in 2005. Before she became an Icelandic citizen, she was able to compete at the Hungarian Nationals in 2009, placing fourth in the all-around. 2011 She earned her Icelandic citizenship in 2011, and was named to the Icelandic National team that year. Her international debut came at the Maribor World Cup, where she placed eighth on vault. She also competed at the 2011 World Championships, placing 148th in the preliminary all-around, but did not make the all-around or event finals in either competitions. 2012-2013 She intended to make the Eva Kanyo Memorial in 2012 her last competition before her retirement, but performed better than she expected, placing fifth on bars and fourth on beam. She decided to continue with gymnastics and was able to compete at the 2013 World Championships in Belgium, placing a much improved 68th in the preliminary all-around, improving her score by over 2 points from her previous World Championships. This made her the highest-placing Icelandic gymnast at the World Championships. That November, she participated in the Haustmót Competition in Reykjavík, where she won silver in the all-around, and on bars and floor. A few days later, she was named to the Icelandic team for the Northern European Championships. She placed fifth on uneven bars, sixth with her team and on vault, and thirteenth in the all-around. 2014 In March 2014, she competed at the Icelandic Team Nationals, winning the gold with her gym. She went on to compete at the Cottbus World Cup, but did not make the event finals. In late March, she won gold on uneven bars and came in second in the all-around and on balance beam at the Icelandic Nationals. In mid-April, she competed at the Nordic Championships, winning bronze with her team and placing sixth on beam and seventh in the all-around. That month, she was named to the Icelandic team for the European Championships,Euros but later withdrew and gave her spot to a teammate.Euros withdrawal She was not named to the Icelandic teams for the World Championships or Northern European Championships, but she did compete at the Hungarian Grand Prix in September, placing fourth on bars, fifth on floor, and sixth in the all-around and on vault. In late 2014, Suto moved to train at Alppilan Salamat in Finland and be closer to her boyfriend, fellow gymnast Tomi Tuuha.move to Finland 2015-2016 In May 2015, Suto competed on one event at the Finnish National Championships, becoming National Champion on balance beam. Suto returned to competition in Iceland in April 2016, winning vault and uneven bars bronze and placing fourth on floor exercise and in the all-around. In May, she competed at the Nordic Championships, helping Iceland win team gold for the first time. Individually, she won all-around and balance beam bronze. In June, she competed at the European Championships in Switzerland, but did not make the event finals. In October, she competed at the Northern European Championships, placing sixth with her team and in the all-around. In November, she placed seventh on uneven bars and eighth on floor exercise at the Cottbus World Cup in Germany. 2017 In February, Suto competed on balance beam at the Reykjavik International Games, placing sixth. In May, she married longtime boyfriend Tomi Tuuha.married She competed under her married name for the first time at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada in October. She improved her personal best all-around placing (46th), but didn't advance to the all-around or event finals. After the World Championships, she competed at the Northern European Championships in Denmark, winning team and balance beam silver and placing fifth on floor and thirteenth in the all-around. 2018 Suto-Tuuha started off the season at the Reykjavik International Games in early February, winning balance beam and floor exercise silver and all-around, vault, and uneven bars bronze. She went on to compete at the European Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, but didn’t make the event finals. She also competed at the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, but didn’t make any individual finals. After Doha, she competed at the Cottbus World Cup in Germany in November, but didn't make the event finals. 2019 Suto-Tuuha became Icelandic National Champion in March, and later placed forty-fourth at the Flanders International Team Challenge in June. She announced her retirement from gymnastics in August.retirement Medal Count Floor Music 2011 - "Smooth Criminal" by 2Cellos 2013 - "Dark Angel" by Edvin Marton 2014-2016 - "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by David Garrett 2017 - “The Big Crunch” by Chime & Teminite/ theme from Game of Thrones References